Sparkyville, USAEpisode 14: The Verdict Is In
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Violet learns her fate. Also Sally comes back to Gray Industries to intern as a new COO is appointed. Also Charlie Brown installs new security to the house after Violet nearly killed them. Patty awakens from her coma, but has no memory of that night she got shot. Pig Pen finally sees Frieda flirting with another man, and nearly making out with him.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 14: The Verdict Is In

**CHAPTER 1: REINFORCEMENT TO THE HOUSE**

Violet's trial was nearing its end. The defense presented its case, which many considered a weak case. Both the prosecution and the defense delivered their closing arguments. Judge Melendez would soon give the jury its instructions and dismiss them to deliberate the next Monday. Many suspected that they would deliver their verdict by day's end. Violet was not going to be a free woman, regardless of the outcome. If she was found "Not Guilty by Reason of Insanity", she would have to spend time at a mental institution for a long time, but if found "Guilty" she would serve time at the same prison Lucy had just been released out of.

The weekend had arrived and Charlie was at his house watching workers install sensors and a few cameras for security. He wasn't going to let what happened with Violet almost killing them happen again. Sally walked up to him as he was watching out of the window. She was already dressed and ready for her day.

"What's going on, bro?" she asked.

"I'm installing new security equipment for the house," Charlie answered. "Don't worry, I won't go overboard like some folks do, but I want us to be safe. After what happened with Violet and her madness, I'm not taking any chance on us getting hurt or worse."

Pat walked in and greeted her boyfriend and his sister. She had just woke up and was dressed in pajama bottoms and a crop top. "Hey, you two." She kissed Charlie and hugged him tightly. "So the workers are still at it, I take it?"

"They are, babe," said Charlie. "Was just telling Sally here that I want us to be safe and sound, but at the same time, I won't go insane with the safety, either."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, Chuck," said Pat. "Aside from this, what do we have planned for today?"

"I figured we'd enjoy the winter day by maybe catching a matinee at the theater," Charlie suggested. "And later tonight head out to the Bronze Beagle. I still need to see Shermy's place."

"I'm down for that," said Pat, with a smile.

"Well after finding out that Mr. Gray will be paying for the rest of my schooling, he also invited me to return to interning at Gray Industries," said Sally. "Also a new COO is coming Monday."

"Really?" said Pat.

"Yeah," Sally responded. "And from what I heard, this person is way nicer than Violet."

"Sally, Attila the Hun is nicer than Violet!" Charlie retorted.

"Touché, Charlie!" laughed Sally. And they continued to watch the workers install the new security to the house.

Over at the hospital, Patty was still in a coma, recovering the bullet wound to her skull. Her parents, Curt and Leslie Swanson, were there hoping that she would pull through. They had known Violet since she was little and never would had thought that she would be capable of a heinous act like shooting their little girl in the head. While they knew Patty wasn't her primary target and the Browns were, they still couldn't believe that Violet would sink so low. They questioned themselves about allowing Patty to even been friends with a mean crazy girl like her, let alone best friends. They figured Violet was one of the reasons for their daughter's previous self-destructive behavior when she moved out west.

As they sat at her bedside as they always had for weeks now, they heard a noise. Patty began to stir and wake up.

"Baby?" said Leslie.

"M-M-Mom? Dad?" It was the first time since Christmas Eve that Patty spoke. She had finally awaken.

"Patty, you're awake!" said Curt.

"Where am I?" asked a groggy Patty.

"You're in the hospital, baby," said a tearful Leslie, thanking the Lord Almighty for her daughter being alive. "You survived a bullet wound to the head."

"A bullet wound?" asked a confused Patty.

"Don't you remember?" asked Curt. "Violet accidently shot you in the head as you tried to stop her from killing the Browns."

"THE BROWNS!" Patty shouted, regaining some memory. "Are they? Did Violet…"

"They're fine, Patty," assured Leslie. "They never got hurt, thanks to you. You saved their lives."

"I have no memory of most of what happened," said Patty, trying to put the pieces together. "I do remember following Violet to the Brown household. After that, all is a blank."

"Well I will tell all your friends that you are awake and out of your coma," said Leslie.

"Coma?!" asked a confused Patty. "How long was I out?"

"Almost two whole weeks, baby," said Curt. Patty sat back in her bed. She was still reeling from awakening from her coma, but was coming to terms that she did, in fact, save the Brown family. And they would soon find out that she was finally awake.

**NEXT CHAPTER: A CAUSE FOR CELEBRATING, AND A CAUSE FOR DOWNRIGHT FLIRTING**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: FLIRTY FRIEDA**

Everyone was at the Bronze Beagle enjoying the night together. Charlie finally made it out to Shermy's bar named for his own beagle. Pat was his date, of course. Also out there was Franklin and Eudora, Mary and Monica, Pig Pen and Frieda, Lucy, Linus, and Sally. Schroeder stayed at home due to Lucy being with them. They had heard about Patty finally awakening and decided to celebrate her coming out of the coma she was in.

"To Patty," toasted Franklin, "finally awakening after weeks of being under." And everyone toasted Patty. Though she was still in the hospital finishing her recovery, they were glad she was back. And all would come to visit her when they could.

Later that night, Charlie and Pat were talking with Shermy at his private spot in the bar. Charlie, in particular, wanted to catch up with his good friend.

"Who else have you talked to that we knew?" asked Charlie.

"Well did you know that Charlotte Braun briefly came back to town?" Shermy said.

"Really?!"

"Yeah. While you were still in San Diego, Charlotte had moved back for a year or so. She later moved out east in the D.C. area somewhere."

"What is she doing now?"

"Working in politics."

"She has the voice for it, that's for sure."

"Actually, she doesn't talk loud anymore, or rather, not as loud as she did as a kid. You can still hear her, but it's not ear-bleedingly loud." Both men laughed at the memory of hearing Charlotte's loud voice.

"I never knew Charlotte before then," said Pat. "It was probably before I met you guys that she was around."

"Yeah, she was an old friend of ours," said Charlie. "Let's just say she was the only girl who could nearly match Lucy in loudness."

"Well, to be fair, even I couldn't hold a candle to Charlotte Braun." Lucy had joined the group after getting a non-alcoholic beer.

"Lucy, you're not drinking normal beer?" asked Charlie.

"Nope," Lucy answered. "Trying to stay sober. Plus with the meds I'm on, I can't mix alcohol with them, anyway. I hear that Violet's trial is coming to an end soon."

"It is, Lucille," said Pat. "She really put Chuck here and his family through the ringer with her actions."

"Well all of you know how much I used to tease Charlie myself," said Lucy, somberly. "As I got older, and after I got locked up myself, I realize how detrimental my actions were to everyone. I knew I was hurting more than helping."

"Well, to be fair, Lucy, you were right about some stuff when it came to me," said Charlie. "I was too wishy-washy, and I was a pushover. While you relished in teasing me, you also were being brutally honest with me, as well. That's what made you different from Violet. You actually had feelings and even felt feelings. Violet was heartless and jealous. She never thought about consequences, until it was too late. Now her father had cut her off and she's finally seeing what her actions had cost her. At least I hope she's seeing it."

"Well just the same, Charlie, I would never tease you or do even half of the things I used to do ever again."

"I believe you, Lucy. I can see the change."

Elsewhere in the bar, Pig Pen was looking for Frieda. He walked up to where Thibault was working. He said, "Hey Thibault, you've seen Frieda?"

"Naw, man," said Thibault. The last I saw her was on the dance floor dancing with some dude."

Pig Pen kept on walking around trying to find his girlfriend. What he saw almost shook him to the core. He saw her in the back area with a tall guy straddling him as he tried to get her number. He was also trying to make out with her.

"Come on, bae!" he pleaded. "Let me get yo' digits!"

"I told you, honey, I have a boyfriend," said Frieda. "He's here with me and I don't want to upset him."

"You're too late!" growled an angry Pig Pen.

"Matt!" exclaimed Frieda. "How long have you've been there?!"

"Long enough!" Pig Pen hissed. "You can let one of the gang give you a ride home! Or maybe your new plaything there!" And he went to pay his tab.

"Here, Thibault, I'm cashing out!" he announced.

"You found her?" asked Thibault.

"Oh did I fucking ever, dude!" steamed Pig Pen. After paying, he headed for the door. Shermy stopped him mid-flight.

"Hey Pig Pen, everything okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"No, Sherm," said Pig Pen. "I'll tell you about it later. Right now I need to head home."

"Where's Frieda?" asked Shermy.

"Oh nearly making out with some dude!" he answered through gritted teeth. "Talk to you later, man." And he headed out the door. Frieda was running up towards Shermy.

"Sherm, have you seen Pig Pen?" she asked.

"Just went out the door," Shermy answered. "What the hell happened, Frieda?"

"I'll explain later, right now I need to stop him from leaving," said a frantic Frieda. She ran out the club chasing after Pig Pen.

"MATT, WAIT!" But it was too late. Pig Pen had sped off into the night. Frieda just stood there and watched him leave. Charlie, Pat, Shermy, Lucy, Linus, and Sally came out to see what the commotion was all about.

"What just happened?" asked Charlie.

"I messed up big time, that's what!" said Frieda, beginning to tear up. "I may have lost one of the greatest men around due to my flirty attitude."

"Well, at least you acknowledge you have a problem," Sally retorted.

"Are you going to need a ride home?" asked Lucy.

"Would you, Lucy?" sobbed Frieda.

"Of course," Lucy replied. "Linus, could I borrow your car?"

"Here's the keys," said Linus, and he tossed them to Lucy.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Lucy said.

"I'll have Butch allow you back in, Lucy," offered Shermy.

"Thanks, Shermy," said Lucy. And both women left for Frieda's place. Everyone else went back inside the Beagle. Frieda knew she had to make things right with Pig Pen, or lose him forever.

**NEXT CHAPTER: HOW DO YOU FIND THE DEFENDANT?**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: THE JURY HAS REACHED ITS VERDICT**

Monday had arrived and everyone was awaiting the jury's decision on whether Violet was guilty or not due to insanity. Or if it would end in a hung jury which meant either a new trial or Violet would walk free, which is what Charlie and Sally didn't want to happen. Pat, Lucy, and Linus were also there to see what would happen to Violet. As she came into the courthouse, Violet was with her attorney, Dick Sadler. Grant Gray had finally made his presence known for the first time since the trial began. Violet was surprised to finally see her father there, seeing that he had disowned her weeks prior.

Judge Melendez walked in and the bailiff announced, "All rise!" Everyone stood up. Then the judge looked at the gallery.

"You may be seated," he announced, and everyone sat back down. There was no time to spare, the jury had returned after being sequestered for a couple of hours. They were ready to present their verdict.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, have you reached a verdict?' asked the judge.

"We have, your honor," said the jury foreman. He handed a slip to the bailiff, who, in turn, handed it to the judge.

"Would the defendant please rise?" the judge said. Violet and Dick stood up. Turning back to the jury, he said, "What is your verdict to the charges?"

The foreman began. "On the charge of Attempted Murder in the First Degree, we find the defendant 'guilty' as charged. On the charge of Conspiracy to Commit Murder, we find the defendant 'guilty' as charged. On the charge of Disturbing the Peace, we find the defendant 'guilty' as charged. On the charge of Assault With a Deadly Weapon, we find the defendant 'guilty' as charged."

"Were the verdicts unanimous?" asked the judge.

"Yes they were, your honor," said the foreman.

"I thank you all for your services," said the judge. "You are dismissed." And the jury began to leave.

Turning back to Violet and the rest, Judge Melendez announced, "We will begin the sentencing hearing immediately tomorrow at 9 o'clock sharp. We are in recess." And he hit the gavel.

Violet couldn't believe it. She was found 'guilty' on all charges. She then saw her father leave without even looking back at her. Charlie was satisfied with the verdicts and he, along with Sally and Pat, left. Sally, in particular, was tempted to say something to Violet right then and there, but decided against it, opting to wait until the "Victim Impact Statements" the day of sentencing. Lucy and Linus stuck around a little longer. Violet hadn't left to go back to the jail yet. Lucy took the time to talk to her a minute.

"Hello, Violet," she greeted.

"Lucy?" said Violet, shocked to see her. "When did you get out?"

"Just after your arrest," she replied. "Was paroled as you were being processed. How ironic, isn't it?"

"Sure, rub salt on my wounds," retorted Violet.

"Perish the thought, dearie," said Lucy. "Besides, it wasn't that long ago I was in the same situation as you are now. All I want to know is what the hell were you thinking?"

"I really couldn't tell you, Lucy."

"Well your petty jealousy for the Browns is going to land you where I just got out of. I do hope you're prepared to spend years locked away from the ones you love."

"Well, what if the ones you love don't love you anymore?" And she looked at the place where her father was sitting before he left. At that time, the guards re-shackled Violet to take her back to jail.

"Lucy," said Violet before she left, "all I ask is that you don't end up in this situation again."

"Dooley noted, Vi." And Violet was escorted to the van to go back to jail.

**NEXT CHAPTER: TRYING TO MAKE UP**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: COLD SHOULDER**

It had been days since Pig Pen found Frieda straddling that guy at the Bronze Beagle the previous weekend, and he only came out of his place to work. After her got done with work, he drive back home, but not before buying some beer at the nearby party store. Numerous phone calls littered his cell phone with text messages and voice mails. Half was from his friends and family, and the other half from Frieda. He figured he'd get back to his friends when he was up to it, but he didn't know if he'd ever answer Frieda's calls. All he did was wake up, get ready for work, go to work, come back home, drown his sorrows in beer and booze, crash for the night, repeat.

Frieda wasn't faring any better. She was a wreck after the fallout with Pig Pen. She had been trying to reach him, to no avail. Even their friends tried to get in touch with him, but he hadn't answer his phone. So it was decided that the guys go to his place directly and check up on him. Led by Charlie, they all went to his pad. Charlie immediately knocked on the door.

"PIG PEN!" he yelled from outside, turning on his drill instructor persona. "OPEN UP THE DOOR NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER, SOLDIER!"

Pig Pen reluctantly opened his door, shocked to see the guys all there.

"All of you came by?!" he asked, bewildered.

"We were kind of worried, man," said Schroeder. "Ever since what happened with you and Frieda, we-"

"DON'T mention her!" Pig Pen interrupted. "Not now!"

"Okay, so we won't talk about 'you know who'," said Charlie. "Why don't we talk about YOU instead?"

"How are you feeling?" asked a concerned Linus.

"Awful!" groaned Pig Pen. "And not just because of 'you know who', but maybe due to the massive hangover I have."

"Downing your troubles in alcohol will do that to you," shrugged Franklin.

"Please say you have coffee being made," said Shermy.

"Before you assholes showed up I was just brewing some," said Pig Pen, half smiling. "Come on in, I have plenty." And all the guys went in. Pig Pen's place was pretty cleaned, save for some beer cans and liquor bottles spread around. But other than that, the place was immaculate.

"How do you guys like your coffee?" asked Pig Pen.

"Black," said Charlie.

"A little sugar," Linus responded.

"Cream and sugar with mine," said Franklin.

"Black with honey," said Schroeder.

"Cream and sweetener," Shermy replied.

"Got it," said Pig Pen. And he made all of their cups for them. They all sat and talked the morning away.

Meanwhile, the ladies were trying to cheer up Frieda. She was crying all week and was sorry for her actions. All were at Mary and Monica's place for brunch. They figured they try to cheer up the curly-haired woman.

"Why won't he even try to talk to me?!" wept Frieda. "Not even an 'I don't want to see you again' or ANYTHING! Just talk to me!"

"Maybe he's not ready quite yet," suggested Pat.

"Sometimes guys need time like women," added Lucy.

"You're just going to have to give Pig Pen some space until he's ready to talk to you," said Mary.

"I guess I have no choice," sniffed Frieda, wiping tears away.

"Nope," said Sally. "Just wait until he's ready. He may never be ready, so you need to be prepared for that, as well."

"In the meantime, the food is ready," announced Monica. And the ladies all went to eat brunch.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE FATE OF A SNOB**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: SAYORNARA, VIOLET GRAY!**

A few days later, everyone was back in court awaiting Violet's sentence. She had traded her business suit for a prison orange jumpsuit. Her attorney and co. defense team flanked her as they awaited the sentence. Judge Melendez was seated at his bench.

"At this time before I pass sentence, I would like to ask the victims of this case if they would like to make a Victim Impact Statement?" the judge announced. Sally immediately stood up and walked over to a microphone set up for them.

"Violet," she began, "I knew about your shaky history with my brother before growing up. I knew I was taking a chance when I agreed to intern at your father's company with you running things. But I figured you'd treat me different than my brother, that you didn't have the hatred for me as you did for him. But not only did you prove me wrong in that department, after getting called out for your behavior and eventually getting fired because of said behavior, you had it in your head that me, my brother, and our parents were to blame for what was YOUR FAULT! I still have nightmares about you stalking outside my window trying to kill me since Christmas Eve! I try to get through this as much as I can, but now because of you, Charlie had installed extra security to prevent something like this ever happening again, even though no one else, besides you, has it out for my family! YOU HATE US?! WELL WE HATE YOU, VIOLET GRAY! WE HATE YOU WITH EVERY FIBER OF OUR BODIES! AND LIKE MY BROTHER SAID DURING HIS TESTIMONY, I HOPE YOU FUCKING ROT!" And Sally stormed away from the mic and crumpled into Charlie's arms and wept.

"It's okay, Sally," said Charlie, comforting his sister. After handing her off to Pat, who also comforted her, Charlie stood up to make his statement.

"You know, Violet," he began, "ever since we were little, all I ever wanted from you was friendship, but you were incapable of liking me. Aside from the jealousy you held for my family, what did I do to you to make you hate me so much?! Do you EVEN have an answer to that question?! That all I have to say to you. You make me sick!" And Charlie left. The judge waited for anyone else to come up. Then it was time for his remarks.

"Ms. Gray, please stand," he ordered. Violet stood with her counsel. The judge continued his own statement.

"The saying, 'They were born with a silver spoon in their mouth' comes to mind when I think of this case. You obviously came from a family of privilege, there's no denying that. But from all accounts, your father Grant Gray tried to show you the love any father could have for their kid. And yes, he was away for extended periods of time, and your mother did have a substance abuse issue; something that, from my understanding, she still struggles with to this day. And no one can blame you for wanting more from them. Barring your old man, your mother was pretty much absent for most of your life. And it probably affected how you saw the world. And I get how you could have been jealous of another well-to-do family, in this case the Browns, who had that family closeness you yearned for. But, in addition to lack of human kindness, you also lacked empathy, common sense, and even the voice in your head that told you mass murder wasn't the route to go. We all make mistakes, we're only human, but you, young lady, not only spat on the gifts you were blessed with, but you also spat on what your father tied to provide for you, the long-lasting friendships you could've had, and even a personality beyond spoiled brat! And that's what upsets me more than the crime you committed. You could have been a decent young woman, but instead continued to blame others for your own shortcomings. I had heard about a song you and your friends used to sing to Sergeant Brown when you were kids. What was it called, sergeant?"

"It was 'Failure Face', your honor!" answered Charlie from the gallery.

"Ah yes, 'Failure Face'," the judge continued. "Well, Ms. Gray, I ask you, who's the real failure? Anyway, let's get your sentence out of the way here. First up, due to Ms. Patty Swanson now awakening from her coma, your Assault With a Deadly Weapon charge will not be bumped up to Involuntary Manslaughter. For all charges combined, I hear by sentence you to ten to twenty years at the Hennepin County Women's Correctional Facility. You must serve a minimal of five years before being eligible for parole. In addition, you still have your military trial to deal with. Whatever the outcome of that case will be added to this sentence and will be served consecutively. The good news is that five year minimum before parole will remain in place if more time is added in the military case. The defendant will be taken immediately to the prison. Court is adjourned." And the judge hit the gavel.

_Belfast, Ireland, The dorm of Marcie Carlin_

Marcie was coming back from class to her dorm. Ingrid was out, probably with her boyfriend Ike. Marcie went to her computer and went to see if she had any emails. She saw one from Pat, about Violet's case. She opened it and read what it had to say. The message was to the point.

_"The bitch is locked away for at least twenty years. More details to come. Pat."_

Marcie smiled. That meant that Charlie and his family could finally have peace for once. And she was happy that they were finally safe. After that, she started her studying and research on her latest assignment.

**THE END**


End file.
